


Good Morning

by catandmouse10



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Megaforce
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9207395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catandmouse10/pseuds/catandmouse10
Summary: Gia and Emma wake up on the first morning in their new apartment.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Griddlebone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griddlebone/gifts).



> A/N: This is due like yesterday and it is my first fanfic of 2017. I decided to branch out a little and write for a couple I have never written for before. I hope the person this is for enjoys this. Anyway, on with the story.

Emma Goodall opened her brown eyes as the sun filtered in through the curtains of their new bedroom. Cardboard boxes filled with her and Gia's stuff were placed all over the room and Emma wondered how they would be able to get around. She heard a soft snore come from and the person laying beside her.

The former pink ranger rolled her eyes as she looked down at her girlfriend. Gia was always telling everyone she didn't snore. But Emma knew from first hand experience her lovely girlfriend did in fact snore.

She shook her beloved girlfriend awake and smiled as Gia opened her blue eyes. The smile was returned. The former yellow ranger pulled one of the white sheets over her naked body. Emma didn't understand why she did that. 

She had seen it all before.

“Why didn't you let me sleep a little longer, Emma?” Gia asked. She still sounded pretty sleepy. “I was having a good dream. I don't remember what it was about, but it was good.”

“We need to get up and unpack some of these boxes. I think our first apartment should look neat before we have company over.” Emma replied in a forceful tone. The one thing she hated doing was trying to get her girlfriend out of bed. Gia liked to sleep in as late as she could.

“The boys can help with that,” Gia told her. “They're like family to us anyway and they don't care. They helped us move all the stuff into the apartment anyway.”

Emma sighed and gave up and laid down next to her blond girlfriend. This is usually how things ended up in the morning. “Can you remember wanting to get an apartment together when we were kids?” She asked as she rested her head back on her own pillow.

“Yeah, I think we had drawn out the floor plan in crayons and magic markers,” the blond answered as she laughed. “Even back then I think we were a little in love with one another.”

Emma had to agree with her even if they hadn't revealed their feelings to one another until college. She remembered Gia had kissed her under the mistletoe at some Christmas party that was being held in her dorm. 

Then they had started their relationship that night.

Gia and Jake had dated for a little while after their ranger days ended. Emma and Gia were worried about telling him about their relationship, but he took it rather well. He loved them both and wanted them both to be happy. Jake had moved on as well, but they knew nothing about the girl. Jake said he would bring her around to meet everyone soon.

Emma and Gia had been together for two years now and they had just both graduated from college. They had both agreed to stay at the colleges they started out at. The two former Megaforce rangers would just call each other everyday and Skype a few times a week. 

Of course they missed each other and they agreed once they graduated, they would move in together. And they agreed they both needed jobs before they did that. It had been a year of staying with Emma's dad and everyday spent job hunting until they could finally get their own place.

He had no problem with the girls living with him. But one of the best days of their life had been the day they had gotten their apartment key. Now it really felt like they were really beginning their lives together.

Their former teammates had helped them move their stuff in. The boys had even offered to return to help them unpack everything. And Noah threatened them with bodily harm if they tried to setup the computer on their own.

Computers were his thing and the girls were thankful he was willing to set it up for them. Emma and Gia had decided they would have screwed it up if they had tried. The former blue ranger had always took care of all their computer stuff for them.

“Well, we better get up and get dressed,” Emma said as she got out of bed and walked over to their new closet. “I hope Orion brings some bagels from that new bakery he lives by. I really love them.”

“And I really love you,” Gia said as she wrapped her arms around Emma and kissed her softly. The doorbell rang just as Emma began to kiss her back. “We'll be there in a second! Hold you horses!” The blond shouted.

Emma just rolled her eyes as she finished getting dressed. “It's going to be a long morning.” She said softly before she went to answer the door.


End file.
